Invicta
by Nocturnals
Summary: — ¡Por Nike! — Gritó, aunque sus pulmones quemaban. / Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**Invicta**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan. Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.<em>

* * *

><p>Desde que la han reclamado como hija de Nike, diosa de la victoria, muchas cosas empezaron a encajar para ella. Siempre que se ponía a hacer catarsis, recordando tantos eventos como podía de su corta y confusa infancia, no podía creer su buena suerte. Al llegar al campamento mestizo pensó, ridículamente, que sería hija de Fortuna. No lo era, y no fue reclamada hasta que tuvo catorce años y Percy Jackson venció a Cronos, tres meses luego.<p>

Siempre que competía en algo, ganaba. Cada vez que lo hacía, sin excepción, siempre y cuando lo deseara lo suficiente y diera todo de sí. Lo cual significaba siempre.

Entre sus peores características, pensó mientras trepaba a el árbol más cercano que había a su alrededor, estaba su inflada autoexigencia. Ella tenía que ser la mejor porque debía serlo, e iba a ganar porque lo haría y punto. Era competitiva, y le encantaba. Sentía cada latido de su corazón en su cabeza; una carrera que enloquecía el ritmo de su sangre mientras trepaba con sólo un pensamiento apoderado de su mente: ganar.

No le importaba que sus jeans se arruinaran mientras se forzaba a subir por la húmeda corteza llenándose de moho y clorofila. Sus manos ardían por la fuerza ejercida en los dedos, aferrada a cada grieta que colaborase en su objetivo. Cuando llegó finalmente a la copa del árbol, apoyada en una rama gruesa, observó la bandera flameando en un claro. Estaba rodeada por seis campistas armados hasta los dientes.

Lia los reconoció, tres chicos de Ares, uno de Apolo y una chica de Deméter. Desde lo alto sintió el aire fresco azotar su rostro manchado de tierra y se aseguró el casco antes de volverse hasta los campistas de su equipo que esperaban instrucciones más abajo. Ella les indicó con los dedos seis y por medio de gestos les dio su posición para el ataque.

Eran sólo cuatro, pero valían por ocho.

Arremangó su polera hasta los codos, respirando aceleradamente y cansada por la carrera y la subida al árbol. Pero lo amaba, cada parte de ello. Segundo a segundo, cada vez que jugaban captura la bandera ella se sentía una con aquel encuentro. Era una lucha, y ella casi podía sentir el aleteo de su madre volando por sobre ellos. Ganarían, lo sentía en la piel que se le estremecía ante la cercanía del triunfo.

Lia Anderson tomó su posición y miró a la chica rubia, Annabeth, y al hijo de Poseidón en su lugar. El plan había sido de esa joven, y debido a su fama dentro del campamento era obvio que ellos serían los principales bloqueados. El plan comenzó y con él su corazón aceleró al punto en que sus dedos apretaban la guadaña que blandía hasta que los nudillos emblanquecieron por la presión ejercida.

Los campistas de Ares se lanzaron como había sido previsto por la pareja de oro del campamento mestizo, como los llamaban, y su compañero de la cabaña de Hefesto distrajo al resto como un falso refuerzo. Con cuatro de seis campistas ocupados Lia sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer: desde la rama del árbol dio un salto que podría haberla matado de no ser una semidiosa y aterrizó grácilmente a dos metros de los dos guardias restantes.

Su cabello pareció flotar eternamente en esos dos segundos agazapada en el suelo antes de dar un salto con toda la fuerza que sus atléticas piernas eran capaces de proveerle. Pasaron por su mente las medallas de oro que estaban esperándola en su casa por los primeros lugares en competencias de atletismo escolar. Al instante siguiente, mientras una sonrisa aguerrida la asaltaba, había pateado en el estomago a la campista de Deméter que se interponía en su camino; dejándola sin aire y tumbada en el suelo.

El chico de Apolo se recuperó de la sorpresa rápidamente y se notaba que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la espada, sino al arco. No duró ni veinte segundos forcejando con ella antes de que Lia lo desarmara, pateara y lanzara fuera de su camino con la hoja de su arma rozando peligrosamente la cabeza del adolescente. La hija de la diosa de la agricultura la tomó por sorpresa, pero sus instintos la salvaron logrando que la estocada fallara. La joven que reconoció con Katie Gardner aún respiraba con dificultad pero no parecía dispuesta a cederle la bandera facilmente. Acomodó su arma tomándola por el mango y esperando que el filo de su guadaña bastara para intimidarla.

Antes de que las cosas se complicaran, Leo, el chico de Hefesto que iba con ellos, la tomó por los hombros desde atrás. No era un chico hábil con las armas, pero vaya que sabía usar el ingenio sin violencia cuando la lanzó al suelo y se sentó encima de ella: inmovilizándola de una forma casi ridícula.

—¡Quítate de encima, Leo, maldición! — Ella gruñía, tratando de soltarse.

— ¡Ah, ah! ¿Las palabras clave, florecita? — Se burló.

— ¡Quítate o haré que te crezcan orquídeas en el trasero, Valdez!

Con el corazón casi luchando por salírsele del pecho, Lia tomó la bandera enemiga entre sus manos arrancándola sin piedad de la tierra y corrió agitándola hasta su lado del río. Ésta flameaba por los aires, triunfante, y la determinación en los ojos de la joven cambió a una inmensa felicidad que la rodeó, sin saberlo, un aura dorada.

— ¡Por Nike! — Gritó, aunque sus pulmones quemaban.

Una vez que cruzó el río con la bandera en sus manos, clavándola en su territorio, Lia sonrió y miró al cielo murmurando un agradecimiento a su madre.

La victoria era suya y ella, irónicamente, pertenecía a la victoria. Por fin, pensó, estaba en casa como siempre lo estuvo; completamente invicta.

* * *

><p>Escrito de corrido en veinte minutos, creo, y cuenta con 940 palabras, más o menos.<p>

¿Qué tal? Me pareció bonito el nombre Lia, y es un OC debido a que no aparecen en los libros un hijo o hija de la Diosa Nike, con la cual debía participar. Era un OC o Diana. Ojalá les guste.


End file.
